Wonderful
by samanddianefan10
Summary: "Your eyes are more beautiful than the sunset."  Niles finally gets a chance to reveal his feelings underneath the most wonderful surroundings. What girl could resist the combination, right? just one problem- Donny.


Daphne was tired of being hurt. She had a feeling that Donny wasn't the one for her but she just didn't know if she could handle any more heartache in her life. She knew what she should do- she should just marry him and get on with her life. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that, for better or worse, she was leaving something behind. Something so precious, so beautiful, so meaningful that it had caused her heart to weigh so heavily that she felt she could barely contain it. But those were dreams of girls- she became a woman the day she accepted Donny's marriage proposal, so she might as well stay true to her word. That's what women did, didn't they?

Daphne hated this feeling of discomfort. There was usually one person she turned to when she felt like this, and he hadn't been around much lately. There went that feeling again. She couldn't blame Dr. Crane; he had the right to a happy life, and Lord knew he deserved it after everything that he's been through. But why was it that when she needed him the most he wasn't around?

As if her psychic energy had been transferred to the dashing doctor himself, it was much to Daphne's surprise that, just as the moment that she decided to go for a walk that who should show up but Dr. Crane himself? She barely missed bumping shoulders with him out in the hallway as she hastened to button up her jacket.

"Hello, Daphne! Nice to see you. You look particularly lovely- then again, when don't you?" Niles smiled as they recovered from their brief encounter.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! You startled me. I was off in me own little world, thinking about who knows what when I should run into you! I hope I didn't put a wrinkle in your jacket."

"You can always put a wrinkle in my jacket, anytime." Niles sighed as he tried to avoid eye contact with Daphne. Even though he was with Mel now he found himself with loose lips, once again, and as much as he hated Daphne hearing him think out loud he was just grateful that she couldn't read minds, not in the way she claimed anyways. If she could he would have a lot to explain, that was for sure.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. So, Daphne, where are you off to on this fine Seattle evening?"

"I was observing the sunset from your brother's apartment and so I decided to take advantage of the weather and step outside to take it all in a bit…that sounds so simple, doesn't it?" she blushed. She always found herself wondering what such a prominent psychiatrist would think of her fits of whimsy, but for some reason Dr. Crane never made her feel silly at all. Why would right now be any different?

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Would you like some company? It's been a long time since I've observed a sunset and your company would make the experience that much lovelier."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, you always know just what to say to make a girl's head spin. It's no wonder you…"

"Wonder what Daphne?"

"Just never you mind," she took Niles hand and they hit the elevator button. "Just come along with me. You know I always enjoy your company."

"And I, yours as well. Certainly that can go without saying."

"It can but it's awfully nice to hear. Why Dr. Crane…" Daphne blushed and even Niles couldn't help but take notice.

"What's wrong Daphne? Are you all right?"

She studied his features carefully. Why, Dr. Crane certainly was…was..attractive. Fortunately for her she didn't have to explain herself as the elevator door opened and they took their cue.

It wasn't long before they were in full observance of the evening sky that Daphne had promised. Still holding hands, Daphne and Niles looked in awe at the sky above them and then Niles said the most wonderful, most amazing thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Your eyes are more beautiful than the sunset, Daphne," he sighed, not realizing that he had said his thoughts aloud.

She turned to face him. "Why…Dr. Crane! That's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Do you really mean it?"

Niles took a deep breath. "I would never lie to you, Daphne. Your eyes… Yes, the sunset is beautiful but God's own creation is nothing compared to what I see when I look at you."

Their eyes met, both hearts were racing, and before Daphne knew what had happened she found herself kissing Dr. Crane in a way that she never had kissed anyone else before in her entire life. No artist could have painted a better picture than what he had, no writer putting into words, no singer singing…this kiss felt like nothing more than a miracle, to the both of them for both very different reasons.

"Oh, Dr. Crane.." Daphne finally pulled back. "I'm so ashamed of meself. I'm so terribly sorry. I.."

"I'm not."

She looked at him, almost afraid of what might happen next. "You're not?"

Taking a deep breath of relief, Niles finally gathered his courage and the words came pouring out of his mouth, words that had lay dormant for so many, many years. "Oh Daphne…I've longed to tell you this for the longest time but I'm afraid all of my degrees have failed me. I just don't know how I could have let this go unspoken…but I'm in love with you."

Niles could feel her hand trembling as she pulled back from him. "You're ..in love with me?"

He nodded. "I have been since the first time I lay eyes on you. You don't know what you mean to me, and I can say this with all honesty. You gave me hope when I needed it the most, you've given me something to believe in again, and I can tell you that you probably don't know this but you've given me something to live for during times when I felt like giving up."

Neither's eyes were dry as he completed his statement. And she could see by the way he was shaking that he meant this, oh he meant this. "Oh Dr. Crane…Niles… I have never imagined someone so wonderful telling me these beautiful things. I don't even know what to say."

"I don't need your reaction now. I can accept if you don't feel for me what I feel for you. The most important thing is that I've told you, and I hope that you aren't angry with me for sharing them…I would never do anything to hurt you Daphne."

On an evening of miracles what came out of Daphne's mouth next was the biggest miracle of all, at least to Niles.

"I love you too Niles."

And as they stood underneath the beautiful sunset, the sun gazing their faces along with the natural warmth of their body heat, they both knew now that life was never going to be the same.

The end


End file.
